Engineers expend great efforts to evaluate operation of industrial machines. These machines include meters (also, “flow” meters) that are configured to measure flow of materials including solids and fluids (e.g., liquids and gasses). Improvements may address various areas including access and processing of data found on the flow meter. These improvements may increase operating efficiency and reduce capital expenses and operating costs for the machine.